Rolling-element bearings are lubricated in order to reduce friction and wear during operation. For example, oil, grease or another friction-reducing lubricant is disposed within the bearing, in order to prevent or reduce wear caused by rolling friction and sliding friction. In order to block the lubricant from leaking out of the bearing and thus from no longer being available in sufficient quantities at contact points requiring lubrication, one or more seals may be used disposed in or around the bearing.
However, even if the seal(s) reliably retain(s) the lubricant between the bearing rings, increased wear can result if the lubricant cannot reach the to-be-lubricated contact points between the bearing ring or the raceway and the rolling elements due to the geometry of the bearing cage, or if the lubricant reaches these contact points in insufficient quantities.
Known attempts to solve this problem have designed the bearing cage to include special reservoirs for the lubricant.
But, a long-felt need continues to exist to ensure reliable lubrication and achieve bearings with long service lives and/or low maintenance requirements.